marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Defenders Vol 1 92
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Eternity's mortal bodies / "sons and daughters" Antagonists: * * * * Snow-beasts / Giants * Harpies * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Rama's cultists * Korinsk's villagers ** Anya ** Rodian * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Unknown alien species * * * * * * * Snow-beasts / Giants Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** **** **** ***** Temple dedicated to Rama ***** **** ***** Unnamed isle ***** **** ***** Northernmost ****** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Dr. Strange and Clea watch as the Hulk plays with dolls based on the various Defenders and remark on how child like and innocent such a powerful and savage creature can be when they are visited by Nighthawk. Nighthawk relates to them the attack on him by his ex-girlfriend Mindy Williams }} and expresses his doubts about being a hero. When Strange attempts to console Kyle over his doubts they are all suddenly startled when the Earth suddenly and briefly blinks out of existence twice. Before Strange can tell them what has happened he is suddenly forced into a trance and finds his astral form brought before Eternity. Eternity explains to Strange that the universe is in dire peril and that only he and the Defenders can save it. Eternity explains that it sends portions of itself out into the universe to live normal lives so that it may understand what is like to be mortal. Once the required experiences were made, Eternity would call these beings back to be reabsorbed into his being. However, much to his surprise three of these beings had not returned when he called them back, and their prolonged absence threatens to destroy the universe. Returning to his physical body, Strange explains to Clea, Richmond and the Hulk what happened and sends his mind out to recruit other members of the Defenders. While Valkyrie, Hellcat, and Sub-Mariner answers the call for help, the Silver Surfer declines due to another bout of melancholy brought on by his interactions with humanity. }} Strange then calls out to one-time Defenders associate Daimon Hellstrom, aka the Son of Satan, who was expecting Strange's call and agrees to help out. With all the heroes gathered, Strange reveals the locations with the Cauldron of the Cosmos and sends out two Defenders to each location where help is needed. Son of Satan and Hellcat appear in a temple dedicated to the Hindu god Rama in Srinagar India. There, Hellstrom stops Patsy because he detects a black aura around her. Confiding in Hellstrom that she is still dealing with her mothers death, the two decide to leave the matter alone for now in order to seek out the portion of Eternity that has manifested here. Entering the main room, they are attacked by a members of cult of Rama. Hellstrom easily defeats them with his hell fire and angrily demands answers before Hellcat stops him. They learn that the cult's leader Sai Anand received a vision from Hanuman warning of attackers seeking to kill him before he was taken away to safety by a sacred monkey. As they rush off to the location of this sacred monkey, Daimon apologizes for his behavior earlier, explaining to Hellcat how hard it can be at times to keep his Dark Soul under control. At another temple they are attacked by the sacred monkey, however the two heroes make short work of it and continue on to recover Sai Anand, the first of three mortal fragments belonging to Eternity. Meanwhile, the Hulk and Nighthawk find themselves materializing in a northern Russian village that is under siege by an army of ice monsters. The two manage to fight them off and learn that the portion of Eternity they are looking for, a retarded boy named Ivan, was taken from his parents the ice monsters. Kyle vows to Ivan's parents that he will bring him back, feeling guilty lying about the truth of their mission to two grieving parents. The two bound off to find the location where the ice monsters took Ivan and find themselves suddenly frozen in huge chunks of ice. The Hulk manages to break them both free and they come before a giant ice temple, and rush inside. Finally, on an island off the coast of Petras, Greece, the Sub-Mariner and Valkyrie appear and are attacked by an army of soldiers. They fight them off only to be stopped by Elizabeth Carvopolis, the wife of shipping magnate Socrates Carvopolis. She explains that her husband had been captured by a Harpy of Greek myth and asks the heroes to rescue him. The Sub-Mariner tells her that it is too late and her husband is death and carries Valkyrie away. When Val asks Sub-Mariner why he said that, he explains that given their mission it is better for her to already believe her husband dead than for her to never know his fate. They soon find themselves attacked by the harpy and a merman. They easily stop their attackers and get to a nearby island where they find a hidden temple. Entering it they find themselves transported to a mystical realm. In this realm they are surprised to see their Defenders comrades transported here as well and that they stand before Ivan, Socrates and Sai Anand. The trio explain that they do not wish to give up their mortality to return to Eternity and have decided to let the universe end. Refusing them to allow the universes destruction, the Defenders attack however all are incapacitated: Nighthawk is still out of it following being frozen, Son of Satan has his own hellfire redirected at him, the Hulk controlled to knock out Valkyrie and forrced to revert back into Bruce Banner, Namor downed by powerful heat, and Hellcat by a mystical construct of her recently deceased mother. As Kyle revives, he is visited by the astral form of Dr. Strange who tells him that the only way for him to defeat the constructs of Eternity is to look into his heart. Looking there, he finds the key to defeating them: He explains to them that if their solution was to destroy humanity out of their selfish desire to want to continue existing as mortals then they have not learned what it's like to be human. He explains that they must be able to deal with the horrible parts of life, and be able to sacrifice everything for those they love and hold dear. This strikes a chord with the three constructs who can think of all the people who have touched their lives and they agree to return to Eternity. In the aftermath of the battle, the heroes are returned to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum where they are informed that their mission was a success. However, despite saving the entire universe from being erased from existence, Nighthawk can't help but feel bad for the parents of Ivan, who will never get their boy Ivan back. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}